


All work and no play, makes for a dull day

by The_WriterWoman



Series: Whispers in the dark [1]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: DEA Peña, F/M, Gets slightly spicy, Javier is starry eyed, Jerk gets his hand broken, Narco!Reader, No Beta, Not massively though, Reader is a BAMF, Semi sexual harassment, Steve thinks she’s cool, We Die Like Men, guy being a jerk, minor violent scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WriterWoman/pseuds/The_WriterWoman
Summary: Reader is investigating DEA knowledge, when a certain agent catches her eye. Why shouldn’t she have a little fun while working?
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Series: Whispers in the dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132511
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	All work and no play, makes for a dull day

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Spanish. So forgive me, but there isn’t a lot of Spanish in this fic. I wouldn’t want to mess it up, but I can try harder next time. 
> 
> This is a one shot with potential. I enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoy it! :D 
> 
> Also, this is the dress if you wanted to know as I’m bad at describing things: https://www.prettylittlething.com/burgundy-strappy-satin-cowl-midi-dress.html

You walked through the offices of the DEA with purpose. Files in your arms to blend in with the other women in the office who were filing and typing, no one being any wiser to your presence. Although you caught a few looks off of men and women alike as you powered through. No doubt your tight pencil skirt being the centre of attention. Laughing in your head, you enjoyed the attention. The power that came from knowing you could command attention without saying a word. You sent a quick wink and smirk to a young police officer who could have been catching flies with his mouth open the way it was. You continued your path and grinned internally at the thought of the plan ahead. 

~

Agent Peña growled as he sifted through files on Escobar. They’d been reaching nothing but dead ends lately and it was starting to get to him, not that he’d admit to it. At another growl, his partner looked at him. 

“You alright Peña?” Steve asked with his brows furrowed. He too was feeling the stress of this case.  
“I can’t find those fucking lists of the new informants we have. The rest of the papers are here but the list isn’t” with a huff, he slammed the file shut and leaned back to run his hands through his hair. He hadn’t been sleeping well lately. Steve felt at a loss of how to deal with the situation. With Escobar gaining more allies and ground every day, it was making it more and more difficult to find him. Peña was swiping a hand across his face when he heard a sweet voice pipe up. 

“Excuse me” Peña opened his eyes to a stunning woman standing in front of him. Dressed in a formal shirt and the tightest pencil skirt he’d ever seen. His gaze must have stayed too long on the roundness behind her as she cleared her throat. He met her eyes with no shame of being caught. He raised one eyebrow.  
“Yeah?” He snapped, not in the mood to deal with other people right now, not even one who was gorgeous. His grumpiness didn’t deter you, you just smiled sweetly.

“I was told to give these to Agents Peña and Murphy. Am I in the right place?” You asked, giving the files in your arms a little jiggle. Steve was more polite, giving you a small smile.  
“That’s us. I’m Murphy, he’s Peña” he nodded his head to the sour man in front of him. You looked from Murphy back to Peña. You held the files out to him.  
“Here you are then” you smiled. Peña all but snatched them out of your hands, ignoring the glare Murphy sent your way. 

“Are you new here? I don’t think I’ve seen you before” Murphy inquired, trying to make up for his partner's sour attitude as he flicked through the papers you brought. Your gaze flicked to Murphy. You told him your name. You walked round to sit on the edge of his desk to talk to him, not noticing Peña’s gaze flick to your butt squashed up on the desk before reading the papers again. 

“They hired me in the offices temporarily since the workload has doubled lately. I’m just a glorified stand in secretary really” you laughed, bringing a smile to Steve’s face at your friendliness.  
“Well I’m Steve Murphy, he’s Javier Peña’ he said with another nod to his partner. Your gaze flicked back to him. He didn’t look up. 

“Everything you need in there?” You asked sweetly. Javier looked at you. He grunted in affirmative. You grinned at him.  
“Good. Well my work here is done. Other people need papers. Nice meeting you guys” you said cheerily as you got off the desk and gave them another smile before walking away, both men’s eyes following you as you went. Steve turned back to Javier who’s eyes were still on the doorway you left. 

“She seemed nice. What papers did she bring you?” Steve asked, pulling Javier out of whatever trance he was in. He looked back at the papers and then to Steve. 

“The list of new informants. And also other up and coming Narco’s” he grumbled. Steve whistled slowly.  
“That’s a stroke of luck that she came when she did then. You didn’t have to be so rude to her man, not when she just saved your ass” he grinned. Javier scrunched his nose up. He wouldn’t say you saved him, but the papers were definitely a blessing. 

~

You were in the small kitchenette the office had, washing up a cup you used for earl grey tea. You weren’t one for drinking coffee, but especially not the crap they had in this kitchen. So much for Colombian coffee. You had just finished eating a yogurt and heard the door open as you had put the spoon you had finished using in your mouth to get some yogurt off of it. You turned round to find Javier paused in the doorway, eyes drawn to the spoon. You took it out and smiled at him. 

“Hello again Agent Peña” you smiled. You moved to the sink to wash the spoon up before putting it on the draining board next to your cup. You heard him grumble behind you, so you gave him a look over your shoulder.  
“Did you say something?” You asked, raising your eyebrows. He shook his head. He didn’t move, but made no attempt to talk either. You almost laughed at him. You moved to your cup. 

“Would you like a coffee? I’m about to make myself a tea” you offered, wondering what it would take to get the man to talk to you. Dark brown eyes looked between you and the kettle.  
“The coffee here tastes like shit” he mumbled. You grinned at that.  
“Hence why I’m drinking tea” you chuckled while flicking the kettle on. You lent against the counter and folded your arms to look at him, the sound of the water boiling filling the air. He didn’t look like he wanted to back down, clenching his hands a couple of times before he sighed. 

“I wanted to say I’m sorry. For being snappy before. The stress of the job is a lot at the minute. You didn’t do anything wrong” he garbled out, not used to saying sorry but Steve wouldn’t get off his ass until he agreed to apologise to the new face of the team. Your face brightened at his apology.  
“That’s alright Agent Peña. I get it’s stressful at the minute. I’m not offended” your chirped, earning a small sigh of relief and a upturn of the lips since you didn’t seem upset about it. He nodded at you and made to leave, but he caught himself looking at your figure again. He couldn’t deny it, you were a very attractive woman. It’s no secret, the amount of women he shares his bed with. He thought maybe some stress relief would be good, and no harm done if you’re only here temporarily. 

“Would you like to go for a drink. Tonight. With me?” He garbled out before he could stop himself. A small smirk graced your face. 

“A drink sounds good. I finish at 5. You?” You shot back. Javier was surprised at how easily you agreed. Maybe you were looking for some relief too. He’d only be too happy to oblige. 

“7. Meet me here and we can walk together, yeah?” He asked. You nodded. 

“7 it is.” 

~

As 7 o’clock rolled around, Javier felt a bit nervous. Which was stupid as he didn’t get nervous. You were only a woman. He’d been with multiple women before. He’d buy you some drinks, offer to go back to his place, and if you said no then no harm done. Although he really hoped you wouldn’t say no. He looked at his watch and saw it was 6:59pm. He looked down the road, searching for you, when your voice came from behind him. 

“Evening” you called. “My, Agent Peña, you scrub up nice” you purred in friendliness. He had a quick scrub in the station's bathroom and changed his shirt and gave his hair a comb before he finished work. Steve smirked at him when he saw his neater appearance, having grown used to Javier’s conquests, sending him off with a ‘have fun’. Javier turned to look at you and felt stunned. You were wearing a deep red dress, the colour of a light red wine. Ruffled at the top, but clinging to every curve as it went down. A slit on the right side so your leg could poke out. Your hair loose and soft, light makeup to make your eyes seem bigger and brighter, and your lips more alluring. You laughed to yourself at his frozen expression. You were going to have fun. 

He managed to pull himself out of it.  
“You look...nice” he grunted, mentally slapping himself for his choice of words. You didn’t seem offended though, grinning at him.  
“You have a way with words as well I see. I’ll spare your blushes, let’s go get that drink.”  
He nodded and waited until you were next to him to start walking to the bar. The two of you made small talk about your day during the journey. You tried not to show it, but you found it a little boring. Someone as exciting as Agent Peña surely had more interesting things to talk about than Steve spilling his coffee on himself. Javier didn’t know what he was talking about. You clearly weren’t shy and timid, and he found it a little difficult to know what to talk about. He didn’t want to bore you off before you even got to the bar. 

Once you made it to your destination, you both settled down at a table and ordered drinks. Javier noticed a few men’s heads turn as you entered, but he tried to keep it cool. It’s not like you were his after all. And you looked amazing, so it’s understandable you’d get looks. Your drinks came, you’re a cosmopolitan, Javier’s a whiskey. Javier paid for them, despite your protests, but secretly you were pleased. You talked more about the office for a while, and interests outside of work. You two had gone through a couple of drinks when you asked a question you had been waiting to ask all night. 

“So, what made you join the DEA team?” You questioned as you swirled your drink in its glass. Javier frowned at your question, but answered anyway. 

“Well I studied psychology and criminology at college as they had always interested me. Then I got a job working as Deputy Sheriff in Webb’s county in Texas. Then I was told about the DEA and that caught my interest and the rest is history. Not a lot to it” he shrugged. You grinned.  
“That sounds like a rehearsed answer Agent Peña, I take it many of your conquests have asked that question?” You said coyly, leaning forward a little, giving Javier a sneak peak at the top of your dress and what it holds, although he tried to avert his gaze in a gentlemanly way. He smirked this time.  
“And what makes you think you’re a conquest” He chuckled, eyes darkening slightly as he looked at you. You smirked. 

“Tell me I’m wrong” you purred. He lent forward, about to reply to you, when the stench of cheap beer wafted underneath both your noses. You wrinkled your nose and sat back to look at the offender. A big beefy guy with a handlebar moustache loomed over the two of you. He gave you what he thought was an sexy grin, when really it made him look like he had something stuck in his teeth. 

“Hey girly, what are you hanging around this chump for, when you could be with a real man. I can show you a real good time” he grabbed his crotch and thrusted it at you. Javier growled, about to tell this dickhead to fuck off, but you beat him to it. 

“Please, I doubt whatever is in your trousers could please a woman at all. If you could find it, that is” you snapped, annoyed that he interrupted the two of you. His eyes swam with fury at being rejected. His hand shot out and grabbed your face, shouting “listen here bitch-“. Before Javier could jump to your rescue, you had grabbed the man's offending hand and bent it backwards till there was a crack. He screamed out in pain, falling to his knees. 

“No, you listen here, bitch.” You hissed “I was enjoying my night before you decided to ruin it with your foul stench and disgusting words. I suggest you leave us be, before I snap something else off, even if I have to use a microscope to find it” you finished, giving him a shove so he fell over. He laid on the floor, whimpering and clutching his hand to his chest while you looked back at Javier. 

“I think we’ve been here long enough” you stated calmly, before picking up your purse and heading to the door without waiting for Javier. If your magic worked, he would soon follow. You’d barely stepped a few feet into the street before his footsteps followed you. You looked at him and he looked in awe of you. He raised his eyebrows. 

“Want to tell me what that was about?” He asked, almost breathless as he attempted to keep up with you. You shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal.  
“A woman has to know how to look after herself” you replied, as if it was obvious. You stopped and looked him dead in the eye.  
“It’s a man’s world Javier. Women just survive in it” you said in a low voice, as if you were almost angry. Javier’s eyebrows knitted together at your sudden change in attitude. You sighed, not liking the mood change.  
“Did you want to call it a night?” You asked. You could always try again. He shook his head.  
“Only if you want to” he offered. He thinks he’d follow you to the ends of the damn Earth at the minute. You were amazing. 

You smiled as if you had hoped that was the answer. You perked up again and gently stepped forward to cling to his arm. 

“Well then, why don’t we continue this at your place?” You asked in a sultry tone, dripping with honey. 

~ 

You stepped across the threshold into a sparse apartment. Not much personality about you thought. Or maybe all too much. It was nice though. Javier closed the door behind him and went to the small kitchen in the corner. 

“Would you like a drink? I have whiskey or water” he offered. You looked at him as you set your purse down on the counter, toeing off your heels. 

“Water will be fine, thank you” you replied. You moved over to the sofa that was in the living area. You continued looking around as you heard him run the tap. He came to sit down next to you, handing you your water, placing his whiskey on the table. There was an awkward pause for a minute where neither knew what to do. 

“So. Come here often?” You joked, trying to ease the tension. It worked as he huffed in amusement.  
“Yeah, all the time. Place is a real dive” he shot back, leaning back to get more comfortable. You let out a chuckle. You curled up on the sofa, moving closer to him. Testing the waters, you reached out to place your hand at the base of his neck, giving him a chance to swat you away. He looked at you as if to ask what you’re doing, but made no move to stop you. You grinned inside. Gently, you slid your hand up a little to place it in his hair, twirling a strand of it around your finger. He seemed to relax into it. Not admitting he enjoyed the attention, but not stopping you from doing so. 

“I’m sorry about what happened with that idiot back at the bar” you said in a hushed voice, as if speaking so loud in the silence would be a bad thing. His eyes caught yours, and he shrugged. 

“Nothing to be sorry for. He was in the wrong” he replied. Then smirked. “I would have loved to have seen you kick his ass” he chuckled. You joined him in laughter, admitting that it would have been fun. 

“Still,” you carried on “you never answered me back at the bar” you hand stilled and laid out flat on his neck. His breath stuttered, his neck feeling hot from where you were touching him.  
“About what?” You looked at him.  
“You know what” you grinned. When he still wouldn’t answer, trying to play dumb, you leaned closer to whisper in his ear. 

“Am I, another one of your conquests” you repeated the question slowly. He gulped, feeling like he wasn’t in control here, something he wasn’t used to. He turned and held your gaze.  
“I wouldn’t say conquest, but…what if I said yes?” his voice sounding deeper. You smirked. You had him.  
“Mind if I take a seat?” You asked, not giving him a chance to answer as you swung your leg over his and sat in his lap, his hands flying to your hips instinctively. He looked up at you in the low light. A street lamp from outside lighting you up and making you look like a golden goddess. He could feel his interest piquing down below. You smiled, as if you knew what affect you were having on him, pressing down a little harder, not enough to hurt. Just enough to be known. Javier let out a little grunt at the feeling, looked down where your pelvises touched. You put your hands on his shoulders. 

“Javier” you called for his attention. He looked back up at you. You leaned in as if you were going to kiss him, pulling back last second when he went to meet you. You laughed as he let out a little noise.  
“Javier, before we do anything, I have to let you know something,” you continued. He paused, looking at you with a frown. 

“What?” He asked cautiously. You smoothed a hand across his hair.  
“When I fuck someone, I have to be in charge. You need to take my lead, and do as I say. You won’t get a say in much of it. Some people call it being a dominant. I just needed to tell you before we do anything” you cooed at him, stroking his hair. He frowned.  
“I wouldn’t be in charge of anything?” He asked. You stayed smiling, but shook your head. 

“Nope” you replied, popping on the p. “You’d be completely at my mercy, letting me do whatever I want to you” you purred. The thought of doing anything with you had some blood rushing south, but he didn’t like the idea of not being in charge.  
“No. I don’t do that sort of shit” he growled, hands tightening on your hips. You raised an eyebrow, leaning back a little.  
“You don’t think it’s something you’d be interested in exploring? It could be quite...liberating” you explained. He shook his head again.  
“I ain’t being told what to do.” 

You took another look at him and shrugged, and then got up off his lap, his arousal standing to attention. He sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do now. He’d never had a woman do this before. You looked at him with a small smile. You two sat in silence for a few minutes, awkwardness hanging like a blanket on your shoulders. He sat up and watched you when you stood up and walked over to your shoes.  
“Hey, where are you going?” he called. You put your shoes on, grabbed your purse and made your way back over to him as he stood up. 

“You said you didn’t want to do that Javier. I’m not going to force you silly” you smiled and placed your hand on his chest. He went to grab it, but then remembered what you did to the man in the bar.  
“So, you don’t want to do anything at all?” He quizzed, wondering if you’d change your mind. You shook your head. 

“I told you the way I want to do it. The only way I do it. You don’t want to, which is perfectly ok. I won’t force or coerce you to do anything. I’m going to go home to save us the awkwardness of trying to pick up the night, or sitting here in silence” you grinned. He felt a little calmer at that, that you weren’t walking out just because he didn’t want to do...that. 

“It doesn’t matter if we don’t have sex, Javier. We can still be friends can’t we?” You offered. He blinked at how your demeanour changed from seducing to friendly in the blink of an eye. He nodded slowly. You seemed happy at that, and he offered a small smile. 

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow” you moved forward and placed a kiss on his cheek before turning and walking out of his apartment. He let out a puff of air he didn’t know he was holding, and walked to the bathroom to splash water on his face to cool himself down since all his blood had rushed from one place to another. He stopped when he saw his reflection though. On his cheek, was your lipstick mark. 

~

You walked around the corner, heading towards a sleek black car that blended in with the dark street. You opened the door and slid into the backseat, the driver in front taking off as soon as your belt was clipped. They caught your eye in the mirror. 

“How did it go, Señora?” They asked inquisitively. You looked out the window and smiled up at the apartments. 

“The DEA doesn't know about us at all” you laughed. Who would suspect a woman of being a drug lord after all.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s all she wrote! I loved writing this so much. Let me know what you think. If there’s a lot of interest, I was thinking about making a follow up to it. One that’s a little spicier! :D


End file.
